


Don’t trust me

by lprock



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, More angst, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Wet Dream, sad cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Erik want to play chess with Charles, but in some point all ended in a deep and dark place.





	Don’t trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic, thanks to an ask on Tumblr  
> http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/163027773250/dont-trust-me-cherik-3-thanks
> 
> Thank you so much to @unearthlydust for the lots of help checking this madness

“Charles, do you want to play chess tonight? I promise that I will try to let you win,” Erik said, searching for Charles in the dark, the mansion strangely very silent tonight...

Erik wore his pyjamas, a Christmas gift from Charles. Erik was making the metallic chess game float towards him when suddenly Charles attacked him from behind, kissing his neck. “I'm sorry my dear, but tonight I want to play.... another kind of game,” he whispered. Erik could tell that Charles’ soft English accent was his weakness...

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm body pressed against his back. Charles’ smell was hypnotizing, and clearly he was prepared for a night of fun.

“Well, well, well, it seems like the professor wants to teach a lesson. What could it be this time?” Erik asked as he seductively pressed back against Charles who immediately responded with a moan and in a swift movement they were face to face, staring intensely at each other. Erik looked at Charles’ beautiful eyes, so very blue, like the most perfect sky. Erik could describe every single freckle in his face and his lips were as red as the most tempting fruit.

“What? Why are you looking at me?” Charles asked.

“I don't know what I did to have the privilege to have you with me,” Erik told him just before he kissed him with patience, being careful and gentle, his tongue slowly entering into Charles’ mouth. Charles enjoyed the gentle touch and didn’t push for more to prolong the sweet moment of pleasure. Their bodies were burning with anticipation. Erik was ready for everything and Charles had prepared himself for this moment, with his lover. He’d constantly thought of it.

Their hands were running across their bodies while the kiss turned more intense and deep, expressing their feelings for each other in that action.

After a couple of minutes, they had to separate to breathe. “Do you want to continue this conversation in our room, mister Lehnsherr?” Charles asked, breathing before attacking the lips of his lover once again.

“Conversation? If this is a conversation, I want to argue with your lips and the other tempting parts of your body, professor,” Erik replied.

They started to explore each other using their bodies, their hands trying to take off clothes while their lips kissed exposed skin. Somehow they managed to walk half naked into their room and ended up collapsing on their bed. Erik was on top this time because he could smell the coconut lubricant that Charles had used to prepare himself.

“I think I can confirm that someone had their hands… busy,” Erik smiled, using two fingers to penetrate Charles’ ass. That caused an extremely intense sensation prompting a loud response from Charles. Erik moved his fingers to find Charles’ pleasure centre. Erik could enjoy that moment, and his cock was more than ready to be inside Charles, but in one second everything disappeared.

Erik was naked in the darkness. He could feel the cold in the air, and he started to smell a kind of antiseptic aroma in the room. Then, the darkness became a blinding light. Erik was lying on a cold bed. He wanted to escape and scream, but he couldn't find the way to express his ideas. He wanted to ask for Charles, but his voice was on mute. He wanted to run…. and then he realised that he couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel anything. He knew that his legs were there but he was unable to move them.

Erik wanted to cry in desperation but he couldn't. He felt isolated. He closed his eyes and started to cry. He wanted to call for Charles, to ask for help.

“Charles!” Erik screamed, but nothing happened.

He tried again.

“Charles!”

He was desperate, but he tried to remember what had happened. His mind was trying really hard to remember, but deep down he knew.

He could hear the sea. Then a shot, and another, and one more shot, a final shot.

Erik knew precisely how Charles had felt in Cuba as he’d been shot in the back.

By him.

Erik had injured him.

For a stupid reason.

Erik felt useless and guilty again. He was at his most desperate point, and he was all alone.

If only he hadn’t abandoned Charles… he could’ve helped him and let him know that he would forever be there, but no, he was alone.

Erik started to cry and he tasted the salty flavour of his tears as they rolled down his parted lips. He was shaking and he was angry with himself.

And that sensation was there many times.

He just heard the sound of the sea and nothing else.

“Erik! Erik! Wake up, it's just a dream, just a dream, a stupid dream,” Charles told him with tears in his eyes. Charles was crying and trying to be strong to calm down. Charles felt so bad. Erik woke up with his face wet with tears. He refused to open his eyes and he cried.

“I'm sorry Erik,” Charles said.

Then Erik opened his eyes and saw Charles in a deep desperation. He was lying on the bed with Charles beside him.

“Charles, Charles, I'm sorry, it wasn't me. Please forgive me,” Erik told him so fast, and he was furious with himself. He hugged Charles and they both cried.

“No, no, no.” Charles pushed Erik away.

“Charles, I'm sorry. Please don't let me,” Erik sobbed, searching for a bit of hope.

Charles couldn't look at him and he turned away. Erik tried to touch him, but he was terrified to hurt him again. Deep within his soul, Erik knew that he could trust Charles more than anyone else.

“Don't trust me,” Charles told him.

“But Charles – ”

“Don't trust me, please. How can't you see that I'm not good for you and that I can give you so much pain,” Charles said and he moved to see Erik who was speechless. He wanted to say many things, but he just let Charles talk.

“That was my nightmare, and I never wanted to feel so much rage for all that happened in Cuba between us,” Charles explained.

“But Charles – ”

“No Erik, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry to bother you this way, I – ”

Charles stopped, sensing that Erik wanted to say something.

“ _No matter how hard I try, I will never be at peace again because of what I did to you in Cuba and everything that came after that, but let me tell you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix my mistakes because I love you_ ,” Erik spoke directly into Charles’ mind. Charles started to cry.

Erik couldn't find any other words to say and just kissed him on the cheek. He then softly kissed him on the lips, trying to express with that kiss all the things that words couldn’t describe.

They were sleeping again together. Maybe that nightmare wouldn’t be the last, but together they could face anything. United, their feelings would only grow and make their bond stronger than ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read  
> I'm sorry for the angst


End file.
